Nos souvenirs
by Mizune-Chan
Summary: /OS,YAOI/ Quand Naruto découvre l'album de sa petite enfance avec Sasuke... Pour Boys-Love-Yaoi :)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un OS qui, j'espère, va vous plaire ! Il est dédicacé à Boys-Love-Yaoi, car il y a beaucoup de scènes reprises de son OS « Petite enfance », que je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ! C'est TROP MIGNON DE LA MORT QUI TUE QUOI ! Bref *hum hum* C'est un Sasunaru sans lemon, mais juste un tout petit peu de romance. Sisi, vous verrez.

PS : J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant en boucle : « Don't cry » de Park Bom, ma chanteuse k-pop préférée ! Et également « Operate » de Three Days Grace !

Bonne lecture !

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

La lune était pleine, pourtant on ne voyait rien. Les nuages obscurcissaient le chemin, et Naruto aurait bien voulu avoir emmené une lampe torche, parce qu'être le Rokudaime Hokage et trébucher toutes les 2 minutes sur le sol, eh bé c'est pas très classe quoi. Après avoir vaincu Tobi et tous les autres ennemis, les habitants de Konoha l'avaient porté en triomphe et les membres du conseil l'avaient sans plus attendre nommé Hokage. La vieille Tsunade l'avait félicité, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'une « petite » pichenette qui donna au blond la migraine toute la journée. Juste avant de s'endormir, il avait cru apercevoir une silouhette… Celle de son meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiwa, devenu déserteur de rang S et qui, malgré beaucoup d'efforts qui avaient mobilisé des centaines de ninjas, n'était pas rentré au bercail. Il s'était levé, mais il n'y avait personne. Cette personne possédait le sharingan, et Sasuke était bien le dernier des Uchiwas. Sasuke avait tué Itachi, et Naruto et l'alliance Shinobi le reste. Il ne restait bien que lui. Et pourtant… Non content de n'avoir vu personne, il s'habilla en tenue de ninja pour sortir tard dans la nuit. Ce qui nous ramène à maintenant.

Le quartier des Uchiwas était vide. Aucune trace de Sasuke, ni même d'un petit animal. Il s'avança presque sans réfléchir vers l'ancienne demeure de Fugaku, Mikoto Sasuke et Itachi. Le jardin était en friche et la porte ouverte. Il entra, s'attendant à Sasuke qui commencerait un combat. Chidori contre Rasengan. Les anciens meilleurs amis qui avaient choisi deux voies différentes. A cette pensée le blond eut les larmes aux yeux. Il les laissa couler car pour lui, un ninja devrait laisser ses émotions. Les contrôler ne servirait à rien. Il s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil en cuir. Devant lui une table en bois abîmée attendait peut-être qu'on s'approche d'elle de plus près… Naruto s'approcha et vit, à sa grande surprise, un album photo ou les mots « Sasuke et Naruto ». C'était quoi ça ? Il le prit, en faisant attention à ne pas déchirer le papier usé par les ans. 19… Il ouvrit la page, pour trouver des mots écrits à l'encre dorée. Elle resplendissait fièrement au clair de lune qui s'était découvert.

« Sasuke et Naruto » En bas était signé Mikoto et Kushina, leurs mères respectives. Cet album avait donc senti la main douce et bronzée de Kushina Uzumaki, peut-être que ses longs cheveux écarlates avaient caressé le papier que son fils tenait entre ses mains. Il tourna la page. Une photo encore de très bonne qualité, ou Kushina et Mikoto étaient enceintes d'environ 7 mois. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé, Kushina la rousse avec un bol de ramens et Mikoto la brune dans toute la splendeur des Uchiwas avec de la tomate dégoulinante sur le menton. Il tourna la page, encore. Une photo de Mikoto avec Sasuke à peine né sur son ventre, à la maternité. C'était tellement mignon que ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il regarda l'autre page. Ce sourire s'agrandit encore quand il vit la même chose, mais avec Kushina et Minato qui tenaient un petit bébé blond dans leurs bras. Lui, Naruto. Il en pleura de joie, car cet album serait un souvenir de son enfance. Sans oublier Sasuke, mais avait-il au moins vu ces albums ? Aurait-il tenté de le tuer, s'il avait vu leurs mères si proches ? Une ombre passa sur son visage qui disparut vite. L'autre photo était lui et Sasuke dans le même berceau, habillés respectivement d'un pyjama orange et d'un pyjama bleu nuit. Ils souriaient sincèrement avec leur petite bouche sans dents toute nouvelle. Naruto sentit une présence derrière lui, dans l'escalier mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il regarda l'autre photo. C'était Sasuke qui tétait le sein de Mikoto. Il le regardait avec avidité, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait dans sa nouvelle vie. Sa mère souriait tendrement, regardant son deuxième fils. D'ailleurs Itachi était sur la photo, une expression joyeuse sur le visage. C'était un des rares moments où il était heureux, ceux passés avec son petit frère. Ce devait sans doute être Fugaku qui prenait la photo. L'autre photo était Naruto qui tirait les cheveux de Mikoto avec Sasuke qui essayait de le retenir, le visage outré. Il devait sûrement se dire « C'est qui lui avec ses cheveux jaunes et ses yeux bleus, qui touche ma maman ? Je vais le taper, na ! » Kushina quant à elle roupillait tranquillement, les pieds sur la table et un filet de bave aux lèvres. On voyait dans le reflet du miroir Minato Namikaze, ou l'éclair jaune de Konoha tenir l'appareil photo. L'autre photo montrait Sasuke en pleine transe devant une peluche, enfin disons plutôt un tas de chiffons. Une inscription en bas disait « Sasuke a enfin récupéré son doudou après être passé par le chien ! » signé Mikoto. La photo montrait effectivement un chien, celui de Kiba même, qui arborait un fier sourire. Peut-être savourait-il une des rares victoires que connaîtraient les « gentils » de Konoha contre Sasuke… L'Uzumaki passa à l'autre page, ne voulant pas rester sur de mauvaises pensées. Il vit Sasuke collé à Itachi, un shuriken dans ses petites mains fines et blanches. Derrière eux une cible criblée de shurikens et d'autres armes, bien sûr toutes collées au centre.

Il passa à l'autre page, qui comportait non pas une photo mais un dessin fait aux feutres. Il représentait un petit bonhomme brun qui tenait par la main un petit bonhomme blond. Bien qu'il ait était fait par un petit bébé de 1 an, on pouvait aisément reconnaître Sasuke et Naruto. Le blond sourit, voyant la signature de Sasuke. Un S affublé d'un petit cœur à côté… Si Sasuke voyait ça, l'honneur des Uchiwas en serait à jamais bafoué. _Et si je montrais cette signature à Sakura, en lui disant que c'est celle de Sasuke ? _Il tourna la page, pour voir une photo… Hilarante. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même, mais c'était la PURE vérité.

Sasuke Uchiwa _pissait _sur Itachi Uchiwa. (Boys-Love-Yaoi, « Pipi » !)

Le monde s'est arrêté à ce moment-là. D'autant plus que sur l'arrière-plan on distinguait nettement une tête blonde aux yeux bleus avec une substance marron sur les fesses. Du caca, évidemment. L'autre photo le fit hurler de rire : La même scène, mais avec Naruto qui urinait sur Itachi ! Double jet super puissant ! On voyait sur le miroir d'en face Fugaku et Minato prenant des photos, le visage hilare. La photo d'après exprimait clairement les pensées du grand frère de Sasuke. Il se tournait vers les pères Uchiwa et Namikaze, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. L'ambiance aurait pu être parfaite mais un stock de couches et de lingettes trônaient sur le sol et des toilettes étaient visibles sur le côté. Voilà qui rendait Itachi nettement plus menaçant et crédible.

POW Sasuke

Voilà des heures que je me cache dans Konoha en évitant les ninjas… Il faut que je sois très prudent, ils croient que je suis affaibli et presque mourant. Mais… Si je veux avoir une chance de faire ma déclaration à Naruto, il faut que je prenne des risques, au péril de ma vie.

Fin POW Sasuke.

Naruto continuait de regarder les photos attentivement, quand un bruit très distinct de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna…

POW Naruto

SASUKEEEEEEE ?

Fin POW Naruto ( xD )

Ils se dévisageaient lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

_Naruto… Tu as enfin trouvé ma raison de ne pas perdre l'esprit…

Naruto regarda l'album. En effet, il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs de son ancienne famille…

_Tu ne me tues pas ?

Le blond venait de dire ça sans insolence, mais avec calme et maturité. Le brun esquissa un sourire, puis baissa la tête. « Non. » « Pourquoi ? » répondit l'Uzumaki. « Je ne tue pas les gens qui font battre mon cœur plus vite… »

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il a bien entendu, Sasuke… L'aimait !

Il sursauta quand le brun s'avanca vers lui, puis lui prit tendrement la joue. « Pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai délaissé pour tuer Itachi… J'ai fait une double erreur. » Puis il approcha son visage de blond et l'embrassa doucement.

Naruto était en transe, il venait de savoir qu'il aimait Sasuke et lui aussi. Ce sentiment était bon, doux, excitant et bizarre à la fois.

_Sasuke… Je crois bien que je suis amoureux._

FIN


End file.
